Code Lyoko: The Next World
by JackOdd
Summary: After XANA's Fall,Everyone went their separate ways. Or did they? 15 years later,a news report comes on, and XANA's Eye is the main story! This story is in script format. There are a couple errors,including Odd telling Jeremy he can't ride the Overbike.


**Code Lyoko: The ****N****ext ****World**

_**A red-haired woman, in her early-to-mid twenties, is asleep in bed. Cut to dream sequence. A brightly lit room, with three tower-like scanners appears. The woman, AELITA, appears as a teenager. Young ODD also appears, with his cone-like haircut.**_

**AELITA: We're ready, Jeremy.**

**JEREMY: Ok. Transfer, Odd. Transfer, Aelita. Scanner, Odd. Scanner, Aelita. Virtualization.**

_**ODD and AELITA appear on LYOKO, where ULRICH and YUMI are fighting KANKRELATS.**_

**ULRICH: So you finally made it. The four of us were getting lonely. **

_**Indicate two more ULRICHs fighting nearby.**_

**JEREMY:XANA's sending more company. Two supertanks from the north.**

_**End dream, as adult AELITA sits up quickly in bed. She walks to the living room and turns on the TV.**_

**NEWSCASTER: -Police are arriving at the scene to attempt to shut down the machines. Each robot seems to be marked with the same symbol-**

_**Show XANA'S EYE**_

**NEWSCASTER:- That was popular on cell phones, years ago. These robots aren't doing anything, but they are armed, and may be a threat to national security. In other news...**

_**Close up of AELITA's eye. It twitches, and AELITA, grabs the phone and dials while turning off the television.**_

**AELITA: Jeremy, it's Aelita. Are we absolutely certain that XANA was destroyed and not just weakened?**

**JEREMY: Aelita, do you know what time it is?! **

**AELITA: Six o'clock in the morning?**

**JEREMY: Why are you even asking?**

**AELITA: I saw XANA's eye symbol on television. It was painted on an army of robots being assembled somewhere in the city.**

**JEREMY: Are you sure it's XANA? We started a new fad with that symbol. It could be some punks...**

**AELITA: The police can't shut down the machines building the robots.**

**JEREMY: I'm on my way.**

_**JEREMY and AELITA hang up. Cut to adult ODD. He is painting a landscape of the FACTORY. His hair is neatly trimmed short. YUMI walks up behind him.**_

**ODD: Hello, Yumi. I haven't seen you in a while. What's up?**

**YUMI: Odd, did you see the news report earlier?**

**ODD: Nope. I don't own or watch a TV anymore. What's going on in the world?**

**YUMI: Well, there are immaterial machines building robots down on 5th.**

**ODD: Robots, huh? What kind of robots?**

**YUMI: The digital, heavily armed kind.**

_**ODD suddenly breaks his brush with an involuntary twitch of his hand. The paint streaks through the picture, ruining it.**_

**ODD: Oh. THAT kind of robot. I suppose we are supposed to fight them?**

**YUMI: I don't know. I didn't get a call from Jeremy. How about you?**

**ODD: No phone.**

**YUMI: Do you have ANY technology?**

**ODD: I might still have a flashlight in my garage somewhere...**

_**Cut to ULRICH, in a jewlery store. He is inspecting a ring, and nods in approval.**_

**ULRICH: I'll take the set.**

**SHOP OWNER: Are you sure? This is no cheap bargain, and I don't give refunds.**

**ULRICH: The girl is something special, so why shouldn't her ring be?**

**SHOP OWNER: Ah, a wise philosophy. If I was that smart, I might still be married to one of my first three wives.**

_**ULRICH's cell phone rings.**_

**ULRICH: Just a second...(**_**answers phone**_**) Hello?**

**JEREMY: Ulrich, it's Jeremy. We have a problem.**

**ULRICH: What kind of problem?**

**JEREMY: A programming error. I need help to get the EYES right.**

_**ULRICH drops the phone, then picks it up. It is broken.**_

**ULRICH: On second thought, I need to think some more. Could you hold it for me for a while?**

**SHOP OWNER: I will hold it for twenty-four hours, no more.**

**ULRICH: Thanks.**

_**ULRICH exits store, go to ODD and YUMI. ODD is packing up his easel. A group of kids leave the FACTORY.**_

**YUMI: Well, would you look at that. They know our secret passage.**

**ODD: They don't know our secret. I checked once.**

**YUMI: So it isn't activated?**

**ODD: It wasn't a month ago.**

**YUMI: Hold on, my phone is ringing. Hello? Jeremy, is that you?**

**JEREMY: How did you guess?**

**YUMI: Hel-lo! Caller ID. Let me guess. We have a digital XANA problem?**

**JEREMY: Yup. We're meeting at my house. Get Odd, would you? He doesn't have a phone.**

**YUMI: So I learned not ten minutes ago. He's right here.**

**JEREMY: Good. See you in five minutes?**

**YUMI: Sounds good. Bye.**

**JEREMY: Bye.**

**YUMI: We have to get to Jeremy's house.**

**ODD: I'm all ready to go, then.**

_**At the HERMITAGE, 5 minutes later...**_

**JEREMY: I went over my work on the multi-agent system we use to defeat XANA. I found a huge error in the program. It only returned XANA to how powerful he was when Franz Hopper dissappeared.**

**ODD: So the great Jeremy finally messes up!**

**YUMI: Wait. So XANA is still trapped in the supercomputer, but he's also building robots. How?**

**AELITA: The best we can come up with is, that someone has activated the supercomputer, and XANA has activated a tower.**

**YUMI: Odd, those kids... do they go to the factory every day?**

**ODD: Almost! I see them so often that- Oh. You think they turned on the supercomputer since the last check.**

**JEREMY: It's possible. We only check once a year.**

**ODD: But the last check was only a month ago!**

_**ULRICH comes in.**_

**ULRICH: Hi, sorry I'm late. I like how you fixed up the place, Jeremy.**

**JEREMY: Thank you. I have found a way to check if the supercomputer is on, and if there is an activated tower.**

_**JEREMY leaves and comes back with an old laptop. He plugs it in and boots it up.**_

**AELITA: You still have that? I thought you threw it away when we defeted XANA!**

**JEREMY: Nope. I kept it as a souvenir. Now, to run the program.**

_**Jump to Cadick Accademy. ROD, REMI, SUE, and JACK are in ROD and JACK's dorm.**_

**JACK: That was close.**

**ROD: Yeah. That phoneless old-timer and his friend saw us. I hope they don't turn us in.**

**REMI: That cool video game supposedly doesn't exist. I wish we could find a way to deactivate that stupid tower.**

**SUE: Yeah. But according to the guy that supposedly created the place, only some Aelita person can deactivate the tower.**

**JACK: She could be dead by now.**

**REMI: Even if she was alive, we only have her ID picture to go by. She could look completely different in real life.**

**ROD: I wonder what happens when you deactivate a tower...**

_**SISSI knocks on the door.**_

**SISSI: Hey, short people! Free hour is over in five minutes!**

**SUE: Thanks, Ms. Delmas! We'll be out by next class!**

**SISSI: You better, or I will have to ban you from the rec room again.**

**ROD: I gotta go to my next class. Spam!**

**All: Spam!**

_**They all leave the room. Go to teacher's lounge.**_

**JIM: Those kids are as much trouble as Stern and Dela Robia were combined.**

**MRS. HERTZ: Nobody is that much trouble. Those two were always sneaking around. Not to mention always going to the infirmery.**

**YOLANDE: They never came to the infirmery. Not unless a teacher accompanied them.**

**JIM: Then where did they go all that time?**

**YOLANDE: I don't know. We may never know.**

**JIM: You know, once I was a kid who cut class all the time.**

**MRS. HERTZ: You were?**

**JIM: I'd rather not talk about it.**

_**Return to HERMITAGE. ODD, AELITA, JEREMY, YUMI, and ULRICH are gathered around the laptop.**_

**JEREMY: Oh, no! XANA has twenty-seven activated towers!**

**AELITA: We had better get to the factory.**

**ODD: Wait. What are those blips?**

**JEREMY: What blips?**

**ULRICH: You need to get your glasses checked. THOSE blips!**

**JEREMY: Well, based on the color, patterns, and speed of them-**

**YUMI: In other words, he doesn't know.**

**JEREMY: How'd you know?**

**YUMI: If you knew, you would've just told us.**

**JEREMY: Right. to the factory!**

_**Back in the dorm...**_

**ROD: Hey, guys, come check this out!**

**JACK: What is it?**

**ROD: Something is hacking into the supercomputer... we'd better get to the factory.**

**REMI: Let's go!**

**SUE: We had better get our muscle to come with. We don't know what we'll find.**

**ROD: I'll get Jack in, you two get Nick.**

**SUE: Ok. Spam!**

**ROD: No time for spam. See you in five.**

_**At the FACTORY, ODD and the others are just arriving when suddenly...**_

**ODD: Whoa! The passage is opening.**

**ROD: You! What are you doing here?**

**YUMI: Us! The question is, what are you doing here?**

**JACK: You would never believe us.**

**JEREMY: Try us.**

**AELITA: This is Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremy, and I'm-**

**ROD: Let me guess. Aelita?**

**AELITA: Why, yes. How'd you-**

**ROD: I don't believe you.**

**JACK: They could be telling the truth.**

**ROD: Look. I don't know who you are, and I don't care. Stay out of our business, and out of our hideout.**

_**REALTOR approaches.**_

**REALTOR: Ah, Dr. Stern. Here to tour the factory again, or to talk business?**

**ULRICH: I will buy it. I have the cash, all of it, in my bank account.**

**REALTOR: All the cash, Dr.? As in, the whole fee? To pay for the entire property?**

**ULRICH: All the zeros on the price tag.**

**REALTOR: I take checks.**

**ULRICH(signing check): Here you go.**

**REALTOR: And here is the deed of ownership.**

_**REALTOR exits. ULRICH looks at ROD.**_

**ULRICH: I believe it is your move.**

**ROD: Run for it, Jack!**

_**They run into the FACTORY, and start down the stairs to the scanner room. Everyone else uses the elevator.**_

**ROD: Lock the door! If they can't get down the stairs, they won't find out about the game!**

_**They run to the scanner room, and ROD climbs the ladder to find JEREMY already in the chair.**_

**JEREMY: You are now offically trespassing.**

**ROD: Get out of my chair!**

**JEREMY: You can't even work the supercalculator proficiently.**

**ODD: We are ready, Einstein.**

**JEREMY: Ok. Transfer, Odd. Scanner, Odd. Transfer, Aelita. Scanner, Aelita. Transfer, Yumi. Scanner, Yumi. Virtualization.**

**ODD: You got slow, Einstien.**

**JEREMY: Your vehicles are coming right up.**

**ROD: Vehicles? There are vehicles?!**

**JEREMY: Aelita, the overbike is for you.**

**ODD: Jeremy, we have a problem.**

**JEREMY: What is it, Odd?**

**ODD: I can't ride the overbike anymore. I don't remember how to skateboard.**

**AELITA: Well, try, and it'll come back to ya!**

**JACK: Rod? What's taking you so long?**

**JEREMY: Get into the scanners, and I will virtualize you.**

**JACK: Well, I hope you know what you're doing.**

**JEREMY: I need to know what your name is.**

**JACK: It's Jack.**

**JEREMY: Transfer, Jack. Scanner, Jack. Transfer, Ulrich; Scanner, Ulrich. Virtualization.**

**JACK: Who's the cat with the funky hair?**

**ODD: I'm Odd.**

**JACK: You sure are! Now, what's your name?**

**ODD: Laser arrow!**

**JACK: Ow! How'd you do that? Where do you get weapons in this game?**

**JEREMY: Lyoko isn't a game.**

**ROD: Sure it is.**

**JEREMY: Did you watch the videos?**

**ROD: Not after the first one.**

_**REMI, SUE, and NICK enter.**_

**NICK: Hey, did you know the stairs were locked and who is that?!**

**ROD: He ****says**** he's Jeremy, from the videos, but I think he's another of XANA's tricks.**

**JEREMY: The first activated tower is just ahead, but I'm not detecting a welcoming party.**

**AELITA: Jeremy, try the program on my laptop to try to rebuild the skid. We may gain an advantage over XANA.**

**ODD: Aelita, that bag couldn't have possibly held a laptop.**

**AELITA: Odd, laptops are a lot smaller than they used to be.**

**JEREMY: Ok, it's hooked up, but it's going to take some time. This computer is a lot faster than it used to be. **

**ROD: I expanded the memory. I had to because there was not enough memory for my freinds to go in.**

**SUE: By the way, are we going to get to play?**

**JEREMY: Maybe later. I just have a few more calculations to go...GOT IT!**

**AELITA: Tower deactivated. What was that, Jeremy?**

**JEREMY: I managed to recreate the Skid, Aelita. Now we can...What in the world?**

**ODD: What's up, Einstein?**

**JEREMY: I'm detecting large energy readings in sector 5. Get to the edge of the sector.**

**ODD: We're there, Jeremy.**

**JEREMY: I'm typing in the code, Scipio.**

**JACK: What is that ball?**

**JEREMY: Holoweb system connected!**

**ROD: Whoa! There are five levels?**

**JACK: I'm getting dizzy!**

**JEREMY: The energy readings are coming from the celestial dome.**

**ODD: Would you look at that! No mantas are hatching? Where are all our old friends?**

**JEREMY: Your right, Odd! There are no monsters anywhere! Not even a creeper!**

**JACK: There used to be monsters? Sweet.**

**JEREMY: The readings come from straight ahead. Well, what do you know? It's Franz Hopper!**

**FRANZ: About time you showed up.**

**AELITA: Hello, daddy.**

**FRANZ: Why did you reactivate the supercomputer?**

**ODD: We didn't, sir. These kids did.**

**FRANZ: That can't be helped, now. How long was the machine off?**

**JEREMY: Exactly fourteen years, sir.**

**FRANZ: We can talk later. Get me out of here, first.**

**JEREMY: If you can get to a tower, I can run Code Earth.**

**FRANZ: I am sending you the coordinates of an available tower. Get everyone out of here, now!**

**JACK: Hey, look! Another ball!**

**JEREMY: I'm devirtualizing you!**

**JACK: Wait. What is that squid doing here?**

**ODD: Jeremy...**

**JEREMY: I see it. Devirtualizing, now!**

**JACK: Hey! It's coming towards me!**

_**They devirtualize FRANZ HOPPER and he begins to explain...**_

**FRANZ: I made you leave Lyoko because XANA is back... and he is growing in power every minute.**

**AELITA: And the first monster we saw was the Scippezoa.**

**FRANZ: Yes. He is smarter now. He caught you off guard by sending only the scippezoa.**

**SUE: Who is this guy?**

**JACK: What were those things?**

**NICK: So we won't be playing the video game today?**

**REMI: How did you know about the game?**

**ROD: AND how did you get there before us?**

**ODD: You take it, Einstein.**

**YUMI: First, let's start on Aelita's laptop programming new vehicles.**

**JEREMY: Right. Vehicles, and then start the questions.**

**JACK: 'Odd', why didn't you ride the cool skateboard?**

**ODD: I just don't like technology. The closest to technology in ten years was to check to make sure the Supercomputer wasn't activated.**

**SUE: Why?**

**ODD: I just don't like it, ok!? Leave me alone!**

_**ODD leaves and slams the door.**_

**JEREMY: Odd was in a car accident. He lost both his parents and his dog.**

**JACK: What's this got to do with anything?**

**AELITA: The car ran on an experemental engine type.**

**ULRICH: Odd was never the same fun person again.**

**YUMI: He is always cranky, he only sits around and paints the Factory and Cadic Academy...**

**REMI: You went to Cadic?**

**JEREMY: We all did.**

**FRANZ: I have a program to deactivate towers from here.**

**JEREMY: Oh, I'm sorry. We were ignoring you, Franz.**

**FRANZ: That's quite all right. I just finished the program.**

**AELITA: Does it work?**

**FRANZ: It does.**

**ROD: I'm sorry. Who is this?**

**AELITA: This is my father. He originally created Lyoko.**

**SUE: We have to get back to school. See you here tomorrow?**

**JEREMY: Sure.**

**SUE: Bye, then.**

**NICK: Wait, I didn't get to play...**

_**The next day. Ulrich returns to jewlry store.**_

**SHOP OWNER: Ah, Dr. Stern. You are very lucky. I was about to put the rings back on the rack.**

**ULRICH: I have the down payment right here.**

**SHOP OWNER: How about we bargain. If I ever visit the hospital for any reason, you come visit me. I give you rings half off if you do...**

**ULRICH: Ok, it's a deal. My girl is a lawer, though, so I need our deal in writing, please.**

**SHOP OWNER: No problem. Here you go.**

_**Meanwhile, at JEREMY's house...**_

**JEREMY: I now have XANA's intentions uploaded. They are heavily encrypted, though.**

**FRANZ: Let me try...There. Unencrypted.**

**JEREMY: Oh, no! The robots are set to attack when the supercomputer turns off!**

**AELITA: That's not good.**

**JEREMY: And they will attack in an hour, regardless.**

**AELITA: Five new vehicles ready to upload into the supercomputer.**

**FRANZ: Multi-agent system almost debugged.**

**JEREMY: And only an hour to fix this mess.**

_**JEREMY's phone rings.**_

**JEREMY: Hello?**

**YUMI: Jeremy, it's Yumi. Odd's not home.**

**JEREMY: Are you sure? We need him! We have less than an hour until the robots attack!**

**YUMI: His landlady let me in. His house is empty, and there's a letter to the landlady saying that he won't need the apartment anymore.**

**JEREMY: To make matters worse, I just found out the skid degenerated last night. At least, I think it did. It isn't registering anywhere.**

**YUMI: I'm on my way to the factory. See you there.**

**JEREMY: See you there. Bye. Well, that really bakes the cake. Odd is missing.**

**AELITA: Let's go to the factory.**

_**They go to the factory. ROD is in the chair, typing away on the keyboard.**_

**JEREMY: What are you doing?**

**ROD: Just thought I'd see what this thing can do.**

**JEREMY: Well, just hope you didn't break anything.**

**ROD: I did manage to activate a tower for us.**

**JEREMY: It is in use, though. What did you hook up to it?**

**WILLIAM: Hello. Who are you?**

**AELITA: There's a face I haven't seen in fifteen years. It's the William clone!**

**WILLIAM: Oh, it's Aelita! And You must be Jeremy!**

**JEREMY: Hmm. This screen shows DNA sequencing. What's it showing?**

**FRANZ: That's an ugly mutt.**

**AELITA: It's Kiwi!**

**JEREMY: I have an idea. I will keep this program running.**

**AELITA: Uploading vehicles.**

_**YUMI, ULRICH, SUE, NICK, JACK, and REMI enter.**_

**YUMI: Sorry I took so long. I thought I saw Odd in an alley, but when I went over, he was gone.**

**ULRICH: I had an errand to run.**

**SUE: We just cut gym class, and boy, is Jim mad!**

**ULRICH: Jim still works at Kadic? Wow. Did he tell you about us, or would he rather not talk about it?**

**JACK: He would rather not talk about it.**

**YUMI: Figures.**

**JEREMY: Get to the scanner room. I'll start up the virtualization.**

**ULRICH: Ok.**

**JEREMY: Remi, your weapon is combustion. You can explode an enemy from inside. Jack, you now have laser knives. Nick, Your weapon is energy field. Sue, I haven't found your weapons program yet.**

**ULRICH: Um, Jeremy. Does your screen mention monsters?**

**JEREMY: It does now. Hundreds of them. Good luck.**

**YUMI: Too late. I'm already devirtualized.**

**JEREMY: Get outside, the robots are here!**

_**YUMI exits the building and confronts the entire army of robots. She is hit multiple times, and first ULRICH, then NICK join her.**_

**YUMI: It's no use. These robots are too powerful, and we can't take them without laser weapons, like-**

**ODD: Laser arrows!**

**YUMI: Yeah, like- Odd!**

_**ODD Joins the fray, riding the OVERBOARD in full Lyoko gear.**_

**YUMI: Odd, how'd you get here dressed like that?**

**ODD: I used Jeremy's teleport from the skid, and attached it to an activated tower on Lyoko.**

**NICK: So... the video game isn't a video game?**

**YUMI: But the tower is running the William clone...**

**WILLIAM: No, it isn't! Odd found me in town and asked me to pose as the William clone so he wouldn't be discovered! My name is William, Jr.**

**ODD: William, Sr. is away on a business trip at the moment.**

_**The robots are destroyed, and a return to the past is initiated, and the robots re-destroyed before they activate. **_

**JEREMY: Odd, why don't you go check the scanners? One of them just activated, and I'm not sure what's going on.**

**ODD: Ok, Jeremy.**

**AELITA: There he goes. Did you do it, Jeremy?**

**JEREMY: I sure did! Won't Odd be happy?**

**AELITA: You betcha!**

**ODD: It's Kiwi! Who's my little diggity-dog? That's right, you are!**

_**The Lyoko warriors are gathered to turn off the supercomputer.**_

**JEREMY: And now, we turn it off once and for all!**

**FRANZ: Ugh-**

**AELITA: Daddy!**

**ODD: He passed out!**

**ULRICH: Quick, Jeremy! Turn it back on!**

**JEREMY: All right, I'll turn it back on.**

**FRANZ: It seems I am bound to XANA, and so we cannot turn off the supercomputer.**

_**ULRICH kneels in front of YUMI, and holds out the rings.**_

**ULRICH: Yumi, I know this is a wierd time to ask, but, will you marry me?**

**YUMI: Yes! I thought you'd never ask!**

**SUE: Aww, what a nice ending!**

**NICK: No, it's a nice beginning.**

**JEREMY: You said something intelligent!**

_**NICK chases JEREMY and end of script.**_

Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremy, Odd, Aelita, Franz, William, XANA,Scippezoa, Kankrelats, Overboard, Laser Arrows, Energy Feild, Overbike, Factory, Hermitage, Jim, Mrs. Hertz, and Yolande Copyright Moonsweep.

Nick, Remi, Sue, Jack, and Rod are copyright JackOdd, 2009.


End file.
